Asesinato en la comisaría de Osaka
by Aoko Kuroba-Kaitou Girl
Summary: TERMINADO! Vamos! a que no averiguais quien es el asesino! R&R!
1. Capítulo 1

_**Asesinato en la comisaría de Osaka  
**  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
-¿Un nuevo aviso de Kid? -preguntó Shinichi a Heiji. El chico de Osaka había llamado al chico de Tókio para informarle.  
  
-Sí, Aoko y Kaito están aquí, desesperados -respondió Heiji.  
  
-¿Desesperdados? -Shinichi se extrañó al oír aquella palabra-. ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que quiere Kid, esta vez?  
  
-El collar que Kuroba le regaló a Aoko. Pero lo más extraño es que ese collar está roto.  
  
-¿Roto? ¿Y para qué querrá ese un collar roto?  
  
-¿Para arreglarlo? ¬ ¬ Pásate por aquí, que sé que tienes ganas de cogerlo. ¡Ah!, y tráete a Ran, que Kazu se muere de ganas de hablar con ella.  
  
Hattori colgó el teléfono y miró a Kazuha y a sus dos invitados. Aoko estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Kuroba, y Kazuha miraba a Heiji, ansiosa.  
  
-No os preocupéis, que esta vez no se escapará.  
  
"¿Seguro?" -pensó Kaito, medio sonriendo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en Tokio, Shinichi había llamado a Ran por teléfono.  
  
-Ran, prepara las maletas, que nos vamos a casa de Heiji.  
  
-¿A casa de Heiji? ¿A Osaka? ¿A ocurrido algo?  
  
-El ladrón Kid va a robar el collar de Aoko.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces, no deberíamos ir a casa de Aoko?  
  
-Aoko y Kuroba están en casa de Heiji. Venga, te paso a buscar dentro de media hora.  
  
Shinichi colgó le teléfono.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, ya estaban Ran y Shinichi en el aeropuerto de Osaka. Allí les esperaba Heiji. Los tres cogieron un taxi y fueron a casa de los Hattori. Por el camino, el detective de Osaka les enseñó el aviso de Kid. Ese ladrón siempre ponía lo mismo en sus cartas: que robaría un objeto y que se llevaría a todo aquel que intentara interponerse en su camino.  
  
-Sigo sin entender por qué quiere un collar roto -dijo Shinichi. -Ese Kid tiene unos gustos muy raros -observó Ran-. Recuerdo que una vez robó las agujas de un reloj. Pero creo que luego se dio cuenta de que no le servirían para nada y las devolvió.  
  
Habían llegado a la casa de Hattori. Los tres chicos entraron. Kazuha, Aoko y Kaito seguían sentados en el sofá.  
  
-¡Ran! -exclamó Kazuha al ver a su amiga-. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! ¡Desde el més pasado que no nos hemos visto!  
  
-Hola Kazuha -dijo Ran-. Y hola a vosotros dos, Kaito y Aoko.  
  
Kaito les saludó con la mano, pero Aoko ni siquiera se inmutó.  
  
-Aoko... -murmuró Ran-. ¡Ya verás como Shinichi y Heiji consiguen evitar que ese ladrón te quite el collar!  
  
Aoko sonrió por primera vez y dijo: -¡Gracias!  
  
-¡Parece mentira! -exclamó Shinichi-. ¡El més pasado quiso llevarse la pulsera de los Minesawa, y ahora quiere llevarse el collar de Aoko! ¡Seguro que lo próximo es...!  
  
-Un anillo o unos pendientes -interrumpió Heiji, sonriendo.  
  
-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Ran-. ¿Y si se lleva los pendientes que me regaló mamá la semana pasada?  
  
-¡O el anillo de compromiso que mamá tiene tan bien guardado! -gritó Kazuha.  
  
"Jeje!" -pensó Kaito-. "Los pendientes no me gustan, pero un anillo de compromiso no sería mala idea".  
  
-¿Por qué sonries, Kaito? -le preguntó Aoko.  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada, ¡es que parece que a Kid le gustan mucho las joyas! u  
  
-¿Y cuando ha dicho que vendría? -preguntó Ran.  
  
-A las doce de la noche -respondió Heiji-. Como siempre, ¿no es así, Kudo? -Heiji se giró hacia su amigo, pero ya no estaba--. ¿Kudo?  
  
-Conociéndolo, seguro que habrá ido a inspeccionar la casa -dijo Ran.  
  
Y Ran no se equivocaba. Shinichi sabía cual era la habitación de Aoko, cuando iban a pasar la noche a casa de los Hattori, así que fue a inspeccionar el lado de la casa donde daba la ventana de esa habitación.  
  
"Es imposible entrar por aqu" -pensó el detective-. "La habitación está en el segundo piso, y los árboles no llegan hasta la ventana. Pero... ¿Y si...?  
  
Shinichi se subió al árbol que estaba más cerca de la ventana, pero era imposible entrar en la habitación por ahí. La rama que estaba más cerca se rompería con sólo apoyar un pie. No podía ser, tenía que haber otra forma.  
  
"¡Qué tontería!" -pensó el chico-. "¡Pero si cuando él actue estaremos todos en el salón!".  
  
-¡Shinichi! -el chico oyó la voz de Ran, que le llamaba desde debajo del árbol, pero no lo había visto-. ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? ¡Este chico nunca cambiará!  
  
"¿Mira quien habla?" -Pensó Shinichi ¬ ¬  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Sal de una vez, Shinichi! -exclamó Ran, dando un puñetazo al árbol donde el detective estaba escondido. Eso hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo-. ¡Así que estabas aquí, eh! -Ran cogió al chico de la oreja y lo estiró-. ¡Venga, que es la hora de cenar!  
  
-¡Ran, que me haces daño!  
  
-¡Te lo mereces!  
  
Eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche. Shinichi tenía razón: no se habían movido del salón. Pero le extrañó que en vez de ser Hattori quien lo propusiera fue Kaito.  
  
"Bueno" -pensó Kudo, mirando a Kaito-, "al fín y al cabo no es tan extraño: Kaito quiere a Aoko aunque siempre se estén peleando. Es normal que no quiera dejar a Aoko sola en esa situación".  
  
Pero su forma de pensar se vino abajo: faltaban cinco minutos para que Kid apareciera y Kaito se levantó del sofá para irse.  
  
-¡Eh, Kuroba! -llamó el chico-. ¿Adonde vas?  
  
-Lo siento, Kudo -respondió el chico-. Tengo que ir al baño.  
  
"¿Ahora?" -pensó Heiji, mirando a Shinichi. La mirada de los dos detectives se cruzaron.  
  
-¿Sabes? -dijo el chico de Tokio al de Hosaka-. Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, a ver si le veo.  
  
-¡Sólo faltan cinco minutos para las doce! -exclamó Ran, levantándose-. ¿Y te vás ahora, sabiendo que tienes tantas ganas de atrapar a ese ladrón?  
  
Shinichi sonrió, pero en vez de quedarse siguió a Kaito. Lo siguió de lejos, para que Kuroba no lo descubriera. Lo que más le extrañó a Shinichi es que Kaito no entró en el baño, sino que se dirigió al final del pasillo donde había una ventana que daba al jardín, y salió por ella.  
  
"¡Qué raro! ¿Qué hace Kuroba? A lo mejor quiere atrapar a Kid".

* * *

Wola!! ¿Qué tal? la verdad es que me ha costado mucho, ya que es mi primer Fan Fic. Y como a mí me gusta mucho Kaito Kid quise hacerlo de él. Me gustaría que me dierais opiniones. R&R!!!!!_


	2. Capítulo 2

_CAPÍTULO 2  
  
El detective siguió a Kaito pero había perdido el rastro. ¿Donde se había metido? Ni siquiera había huellas de hierba pisada. De todas formas, Shinichi también saltó por la ventana para ir a vigilar la ventana del salón. De pronto vio una sombra conocida.   
  
"¡Es Kid!" -pensó el chico-. "¡Y está de espaldas! Ahora es mi oportunidad". _

_El detective se acercó sigilosamente a su adversario, pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él, pisó una rama que estaba en el suelo, y el ruido hizo que Kid se girara. Pero eso no impidió que Shinichi aprovechara la sorpresa de Kid de verse descubierto para lanzarse sobre él y tirarlo al suelo. Aprovechando la confusión, Shinichi le quitó el gorro y esa lente tan extraña.  
  
-¡Kuroba! -exclamó al reconocer a su amigo-. ¿Se puede saber que...?  
  
-Sabía que al final acabarías cogiéndome.  
  
-Así que...  
  
-Adelante, ¿no vas a llamar a la policía? Es un desafío, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Shinichi miró a Kid, enfadado, y lo levantó, cogiéndolo por el la camisa.  
  
-Ahora mismo vendrás conmigo a la comisaría.   
  
-Hazme el favor, no le digas nada a Aoko.  
  
-Se enterará de todas formas.  
  
"¡Carai!" -pensó Kaito, entristecido-. "Se ha enfadado de verdad".   
  
Kaito se había quitado la capa y la había escondido entre unos matorrales. Después de llamar a la comisaría por el móvil de Shinichi, ambos se dirigieron hacia allí, rápidamente.  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué querías robar un collar que tú mismo regalaste? -preguntó Shinichi, medio intrigado y medio desconcertado.  
  
-Quería llevarlo a arreglar.   
  
-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE!? - O.OU  
  
-Sabes que me gusta hacer enfadar a Aoko, y como ella odia a Kid...  
  
"Es muy raro. A tenido más de una oportunidad para escapar" -pensó el detective-. "Por qué no lo ha hecho ya? Ni siquiera lo sujeto del brazo, va junto a mí como si estuvieramos paseando. ¿Estoy haciendo bien? ¿O a lo mejor está planeando algo?  
  
-¡Eh, Kudo! -exclamó Kaito, despertandolo de sus pensamientos-. Ya hemos llegado. ¿Qué ideas pasan por esa cabeza loca tuya?  
  
"No he hecho bien" -el Shinichi sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que se llevaban a su amigo al despacho del inspector-. "Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya había llamado a la comisaría diciendo que venía hacia aquí. Pero... ¡Qué demonios! Él mismo ha dicho que era un desafío, ¿no? Además, aunque Kuroba sea amigo mío, Kid es un ladrón, y no me gustan los ladrones".  
  
Shinichi había pensado todo eso mientras andaba hacia un teléfono público. Tenía que informar a Heiji. Pero de pronto, después de marcar el número, recordó las palabras de Kaito:  
  
"Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Aoko".  
  
-¿Sí, diga? -dijo la voz de Heiji por el auricular del teléfono-. Casa de los hattori.  
  
-Hattori, soy Kudo.  
  
-¡Kudo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Kuroba?  
  
-¡Tranquilo, tío! Kuroba y yo estamos en la comisaría.  
  
-¿En la comisaría?  
  
-Sí. Él... él y yo hemos atrapado a Kid.  
  
-¿¡En serio!? -exclamó el chico de Osaka. lleno de felicidad-. ¡Ahora mismo vamos para allá!  
  
-¡Ei, Hattori! -llamó el detective. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Heiji había colgado, así que Shinichi también colgó.  
  
A lo lejos vio venir al inspector Nakamori junto con dos policías más. Iban hacia él. El inspector Nakamori estaba allí pues Heiji ya lo había avisado con antelación.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, inspector? -preguntó Shinichi-. ¿Ya lo han interrogado?   
  
-Aun no, Shinichi, pero ahora iba -le respondió Nakamori-. Es que se me hace raro que el mejor amigo de mi hija sea el ladrón Kid. Por cierto, ellos son Atsumu Akizuki -dijo presentando al que tenía a la derecha, un chico de pelo castaño, de unos 25 años-. y Motoki Kino -siguió presentando al otro hombre, de unos 40 años.  
  
-Oye Akizuki -dijo Kino-. ¿Por qué no llamas a Haruta para decirle que ya vamos?  
  
-Sí, por supuesto, Kino -respondió Akizuki. El chico descolgó el teléfono que había sobre una mesa y pulsó un botón.   
  
Haruta, un hombre de unos 30 años estaba en el despacho del inspector, vigilando a Kuroba. El chico estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, frente a la puerta.  
  
Al sonar el teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesa, Haruta lo descolgó.   
  
-¿Sí diga?  
  
-Haruta... -pero Akizuki no pudo seguir hablando pues...  
  
-Aaaarrrgggg!!!!!!!!!   
  
-¡Haruta! - exclamó Akizuki, colgando rápidamente el teléfono.  
  
Los tres policías y Shinichi corrieron hacia donde estaba Kaito. Poco antes de llegar vieron a Heiji, Ran, Kazuha y Aoko, que también iban hacia allí. Acababan de llegar y también habían oído el grito.  
  
El inspector Nakamori abrió la puerta y vio a Kaito medio escondido detrás de la mesa, y su ropa salpicada de sagre.  
  
-Kuroba! -exclamó Shinichi.  
  
Las chicas y Heiji miraban la escena horrorizados, pues a simple vista parecía que él le había hecho algo a Haruta. Además, se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, pero no los guantes, cosa que le hacía parecer más sospechoso aun.  
  
-¡Has sido tú! -exclamó Akizuki, corriendo hacia Kaito y agarrandolo por el cuello de la camisa-. ¡Maldito seas! ¡Tú lo has matado!  
  
-¡Yo no lo he hecho!  
  
-¡Mentira! -gritó el policía, desesperado-. ¡No había nadie más que tú, aquí!  
  
-Aun no podemos confirmar nada -dijo Heiji, mientras Akizuki soltaba a Kuroba-. Primero tenemos que inspeccionar la escena del crimen. Denos 24 horas, por favor.  
  
El inspector Nakamori miró fríamente a Kaito y dijo:  
  
-Seis horas. Tienen seis horas para exculpar a Kuroba. Si en ese tiempo no han averiguado nada, será detenido con los cargos de robo y asesinato.  
  
-¡NO! -exclamó Aoko, mirando a Kaito aterrada. _

_Ey! Que tal? Como prometí, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Gracias JKranIV por tu apoyo, pues sin tí no lo habría seguido. Y como se suele decir en estos casos R&R!!!_


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3 _  
  
-Está bien -dijo Heiji-. Por favor, salgan todos fuera. Sólo podemos estar aquí Kuroba, Kudo y yo.   
  
-Inspector -llamó Shinichi-. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?  
  
-Claro, Shinichi. ¿Qué ocurre?   
  
Shinichi se apartó del grupo para hablar con el inspector a solas.  
  
-Por favor, no le diga nada a Aoko, aun.   
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Pues porque... porque él... aun no se le ha interrogado.  
  
-Se lo diré todo después del interrogatorio, Shinichi.  
  
-Gracias.   
  
"Iba a decirle que me lo pidió Kuroba" -pensó el detective-. "Pero si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera negado".  
  
Shinichi volvió a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. Todos habían salido, y allí sólo estaban Kaito y Heiji.  
  
-Kudo -llamó Kaito-, ¿me crees? -preguntó, aunque no muy convencido.   
  
-Ya no sé qué creer.  
  
-¿Crees que si lo hubiera hecho yo habría esperado a que llegáseis todos? Además, ¿qué sentido tendría matarlo cuando estaba hablando por teléfono? Por favor, Kudo, si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por Aoko.  
  
-¡Ja! -exclamó Shinichi, como burlándose-. A estas horas, Nakamori ya debe saber la verdad.  
  
-¡Qué!   
  
-Chicos, ¡chicos! -exclamó Heiji, poniéndoes entre ellos dos-. ¿Queréis dejar de pelearos? No sé que os está pasando ni qué hacías aquí, Kuroba, pero tú no has cometido este crimen y vamos a demostrarlo. ¿Verdad, Kudo? -preguntó mirando al chico de Tokio. Pero él, aunque había oído todo lo que el otro detective había dicho, no contestó y siguió mirando a Kaito, enfadado-. ¿¡Verdad, Kudo!? -insistió Heiji.  
  
Shinichi asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de Kaito.  
  
-Pero que conste que lo hago por que es mi trabajo y porque me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Shinichi no esperó respuesta y se dirigió hacia el cadaver. Estaba detrás de la mesa, con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho. Pero ese cuchillo tenía una inclinación exagerada, como si él hubiera estado agachado y su agresor de pie.  
  
-¿Estaba sentado? -preguntó Heiji.  
  
-Si hubiese estado sentado seguiría en la silla -respondió Kaito, irónicamente.   
  
-Pero entonces... -Heiji miró hacia arriba, pero a parte de la lápara, no vio nada.  
  
-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -preguntó Shinichi.  
  
-Mirad esos puntos blancos que tiene el cuchillo -advirtió Kaito, intentando ayudar.  
  
-Kuroba, mantén tu boca cerrada, por favor -dijo Shinichi, mirándolo con mala cara.  
  
-No, tiene razón -Heiji señaló unos pequeños puntos blancos, como de polvo. Lo tocó y vio que se desprendía con facilidad-. Parece pintura de pared -Hattori miró a Kaito-. Kuroba, dinos exactamente que ha pasado.  
  
-Pues estaba frente a la puerta, mirando el policía. Sonó el teléfono y él lo cogió. Cuando lo hizo oí un ruido extraño. Miré hacia la izquierda y entonces fue cuando él gritó. _

_-¿Hacia la izquierda? -preguntó Shinichi. Kuroba asintió.   
  
Pasaban los segundos, los minutos, y ya hacía tres horas que estaban en esa habitación. Habían mirado por toda la parte izquierda varias veces pero no habían encontrado nada.  
  
-Empiezo a pensar que eso del ruido te lo has inventado -dijo Shinichi, mirando a Kaito.  
  
-¡Eh! -exclamó Heiji-. No empecéis otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Que si habéis podido estar tres horas calladitos, podéis estar tres horas más.  
  
-Repasemos lo que tenemos -dijo chico del este, cambiando de tema-. Un ruido a la izquierda deldespacho, el cuchillo clavado en ángulo extraño, pintura en el mango del cuchillo, y además, tal iy como indican los análisis que hemos mandado hacer, no hay ni una sola hella en él, cosa que nos lleva a ti de nuevo, Kuroba. Aun llevas los guantes puestos.   
  
-Kudo, basta. Tampoco han encontrado fibra, ¿recuerdas? Si esto entorpece la investigación tendrás que salir fuera.  
  
-Está bien, está bien.  
  
Shinichi sacó el cuchillo, que estaba en la bolsa.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el chico. Había un pequeño agujero en el mango del cuchillo-. ¿Lo ves, Hattori?  
  
-Sí. Lo suficientemente pequeño para que pase un hilo.  
  
-¿Qué...? -Kaito había visto el agujero del cuchillo, pero al mismo tiempo, de reojo, había visto algo raro en la pared de la izquierda. Fue hacia allí, se agachó y vio que era un agujero igual de grande (o de pequeño, según se mire) que el del cuchillo.  
  
-Habéis inspeccionado un millón de veces esta pared y no os habéis fijado en esto.  
  
-¿Un agujero? -preguntó Shinichi, agachándose también-. Es un simple agujero.   
  
-No, mira -Kaito señaló un punto rojo oscuro que había al lado del agujero-. Parece sangre -añadió, acercando más el dedo.  
  
-Tienes razón -asintió Heiji.  
  
-¡No lo toques! -exclamó Shinichi, agarrándole el brazo-. ¡Eres tonto o qué! -añadió levantándose y levantándo a Kaito también-. ¡Es una prueba!  
  
-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? -dijo Kaito, quitándose de encima al chico-. No iba a tocarla.  
  
-Pues lo parecía. ¡Y quítate ya esos guantes!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Aoko estaba sentada en una silla, entre Kazuha y Ran. Estaba llorando y tenía una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos.  
  
-No puede ser -decía Aoko, llorando-. Él no puede haberlo hecho.  
  
-Claro que no, Aoko -dijo Ran, poniéndole el brazo alrededor del cuello.  
  
-Por supuesto, tú le conoces mejor que nadie -siguió Kazuha.   
  
-Y además, entiendo que parezca culpable de asesinato, pero... ¿de robo? ¿Qué ha robado?  
  
-No sé... Hablando de robo ¿Dónde has dejado el collar? -preguntó Ran, acordándose.  
  
-Eh... Encima de la mesa -respondió Aoko.  
  
-Ran, no creo que Kid lo robe ya -opinó Kazuha-. El dijo a las doce de la noche y son las 4:30.  
  
-¡Dios! -exclamó Aoko, nerviosa-. ¡Sólo falta una hora y media y esos tres aun no han salido del despacho!  
  
-Tranquilízate -dijo Ran sonriendo-. Ya sabes que a Shinichi y Hattori a Hattori no se les escapa ningun caso.  
  
Aoko intentó sonreír para sus amigas, pero le salió una sonrisa muy triste.  
  
Mientras tanto, en ese momento, Shinichi salió del despacho y fue hacia las chicas.  
  
-¿Habéis visto al inspector? -preguntó.  
  
-¿A mi padre? -dijo Aoko-. Sí, está ahí detrás.  
  
-Gracias, Nakamori -el detective fue hacia el inspector para hablar con él.   
  
-Shinichi, ¿habéis descubierto ya quien es? -preguntó Nakamori.  
  
-No, aun no. Una pregunta, la puerta que hay al fondo a la izquierda, ¿que es?  
  
-Un despacho.  
  
-¿Y de quien es?  
  
-De Kino, ¿por qué?  
  
Shinichi sonrió. "Ya está, ya sé quien es y como lo ha hecho."  
  
El chico volvió a la escena del crimen y guiñó un ojo a Heiji.   
  
-¿Teníamos razón? -preguntó el detective de Osaka.  
  
-Sí -respondió shinichi.   
  
-¿Razón de qué? -preguntó Kaito intrigado, pues los dos detectives habían estado hablando a medias todo el rato.  
  
-Ya lo verás, Kuroba -respondió Shinichi, sonriéndole por primera vez en toda la noche. _


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4 _  
  
-Pero nos falta confirmar una cosa, Kudo -dijo Heiji-. No podemos precipitarnos.  
  
-Tienes razón -respondió el otro detective-. Ya iré yo a verlo.   
  
Shinichi salió de la habitación y entró en el despacho de Kino. Justo allí donde debía haber ese pequeño agujero había un armario. Estaba un poco separado de la pared por un lado. Lo movió un poco más y vio que había un rodete de hilo de pescar.  
  
El chico salió del despacho y entro en el de Akizuki. Lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. Luego salió y entró de nuevo en el que estaban Kuroba y Hattori.  
  
-¿Y bien? -preguntó Heiji. Shinichi asintió.  
  
-Teníamos razón.   
  
-Vale, entonces llamemos a los demás para explicarselo -dijo Hattori.  
  
-No, espera cinco minutos, que tenemos que prepararlo todo otra vez.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón.   
  
Cinco minutos después Heiji abrió la puerta y salió para avisar a las chicas, al inspector y a los dos policías. Todos se reunieron en el despacho.  
  
-¿Ya lo habéis descubierto? -preguntó Aoko, algo nerviosa.   
  
-Tranquilízate, Aoko -dijo Kaito, cogiéndole la mano. Por fín, el chico se había quitado los guantes.   
  
-Bien, primero vamos a explicar cómo lo ha hecho -dijo Heiji.  
  
-¿Es que no ha sido este chaval? -preguntó Akizuki.  
  
-No, no ha sido él -respondió Shinichi-. Bien, pasen detrás de la mesa, por favor, y por la izquierda, si son tan amables.  
  
Todos se estrecharon detrás de la mesa como pudieron. Todos menos Heiji, que ya sabía el montaje.  
  
-¿Ven este hilo de aquí? -preguntó Shinichi, señalando un hilo que había a la altura de los pies, sujetado a la parte interior izquierda de la mesa con celo y cruzaba la mesa de izquierda a derecha-. Pues agáchense todos.  
  
Las chicas y los policías obedecieron y se agacharon. Shinichi pasó la mano por el hilo, que se desenganchó del celo, se oyó un ruido en la parte izquierda de la habitación y luego como si algo se hubiese clavado en la pared, debajo de la ventana.  
  
Shinichi se levantó seguido de los demás y señaló la pared de detrás, donde había un cuchillo.  
  
-El montaje es muy sencillo -explicó Heiji. El chico salió de la habitación.  
  
-Por favor, fígense todos en ese pequeño agujero que hay ahí -dijo Shinichi. Y poco después de decirlo se vio una aguja torcida que pasaba por él. Luego, Heiji volvió a entrar en la habitación y quitó la aguja, sin soltar el hilo. Luego, sin perder tiempo, se puso a explicar el montaje-. Estiraremos un buen trozo de hilo para que no falte. Utilizando una silla, engancharemos el hilo en el techo con celo. Luego meteremos el hilo por el pequeño agujero del cuchillo y llevaremos el hilo hacia la derecha.  
  
-Utilizando la mima silla, engancharemos el hilo con celo en el techo, dejando el cuchillo arriba -siguió Shinichi-. Bajaremos el hilo y lo engancharemos en la pared, encima del rodapié, y finalmente, lo llevaremos hacia la mesa y lo sujetaremos con celo en la parte izquierda de la mesa, de manera que el hilo cruze la mesa. Luego, solo se necesita colocar el cuchillo hacia donde se quiera que caiga. Ahora, si se desenganchara el celo de la mesa, el cuchillo caería rápidamente hacia donde apunta y el hilo, junto con todos los trozos de celo, quedarían enrollados en el rodete que hay detrás de ese agujero.  
  
-¡Un momento! -exclamó Kino-. Ahí está mi despacho, ¿eso significa que yo soy el asesino?  
  
-No, no es usted -negó Heiji.   
  
Shinichi había desenganchado el hilo y lo había ido recogiendo lentamente hasta es cuchillo. Cuando tuvo el cuchillo entre sus manos, dejó que el rodete se encargara de recogerlo.   
  
-¡Ha sido usted, señor Akizuki! -exclamó Shinichi, señalándolo-. ¡Usted lo ha matado!   
  
-¿¡Qué!? -gritó Akizuki-. ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? ¿Tiene alguna prueba?  
  
Heiji sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa en la que había un trozo largo de hilo de pescar con trozos de celo enganchados en varias partes y lo puso sobre la mesa. Había una parte de ese hilo que tenía sangre.  
  
-Aquí hay sangre -dijo Heiji, señalando el hilo-. Y en el agujero de la pared hay un punto de sangre, también.  
  
-Señor Akizuki -dijo Shinichi-, me he fijado que tiene una herida en la palma de la mano derecha, como si se hubiese cortado con algo muy fino. Seguramente se la debe haber hecho cuando estiraba el hilo. Con la fuerza del rodete se le debía escurrir, y para evitarlo lo debe haber estirado fuerte y se debe haber hecho la herida.  
  
Akizuki se miró la palma de la mano derecha.  
  
-Es una prueba absurda -dijo-. Esta herida me la hizo el gato ayer.  
  
-No sabía que los gatos tuvieran una sola uña -murmuró Kaito, irónicamente.  
  
-Si quiere una prueba consistente -dijo Heiji-, la tiene en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.  
  
Akizuki buscó en sus pantalones y sacó, entre la cartera y las llaves del coche, una aguja torcida.  
  
-Y si quiere otra prueba consistente -siguió Shinichi-, el celo debe tener sus huellas.   
  
Akizuki no aguantó más y cayó de rodillas.  
  
-Él... ese Haruta... Él mató a mi hermana hace diez años... Mi pequeña hermana que solo tenía nueve años, él la mató... Y encima lo reconoció ante mis narices, el muy idiota!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shinichi y Kaito habían quedado en el despacho a solas. El detective quería hablar con Kaito antes de que Nakamori lo interrogara.  
  
-¿Por qué te convertiste en Kid? -le preguntó El chico del este.  
  
-Fue por mi padre. Él era el verdadero Kid. Murió y al cabo de ocho años me enteré de que lo habían asesinado. Investigué por mi cuenta y descubrí que lo habían matado unos hombres de negro. Desde ese momento que los estoy buscando, disfrazado de Kid.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Esos fueron los mismos que me hicieron beber la poción! ¡Tengo que hacer una cosa! -exclamó Shinichi, saliendo de la oficina.  
  
-¡Ei, Kudo! ¡Adonde vas!   
  
-¡Confía en mí!  
  
Kaito miró como se alejaba corriendo. "Este va a hacer una de las suyas".   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Hacía un cuarto de hora que Shinichi se había ido y que el inspector Nakamori había entrado en el despacho para interrogarlo. Pero en todo ese tiempo, Nakamori no consiguió articular palabra. De pronto algo chocó contra el cristal y lo rompió. A fuera había alguien con un sombrero y una capa que le cubría el rostro.  
  
-¡Es Kid! -exclamó el inspector. Kuroba sonrió.  
  
-Vaya, ¿cómo os podéis fiar de un simple disfraz? -dijo "Kid"-. ¿creéis que me dejaría coger tan fácilmente? La verdad es que ha sido un plan de distracción perfecto: el collar está aquí -"Kid" enseñó el collar que tenía en la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra se cubría el rosto-. ¡Nos volveremos a ver, inspector!  
  
El chico dio un salto enorme y desapareció en la oscuridad.  
  
-Definitivamente, tú no eres Kid -dijo el inspector Nakamori-. ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?  
  
-Usted no ha preguntado.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Eran las doce del mediodía. Kaito no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, así que decidió salir a tomar el aire. En el jardín vio a Shinichi y lo llamó.   
  
-¡Kudo!  
  
El chico se giró.  
  
-Vaya nochecita, ¿verdad, Kuroba? ¡Ah! Por cierto, esto es para ti -Shinichi le entregó el collar.  
  
-Gracias -murmuró Kaito, cogiéndolo, algo sorprendido. Luego sonrió y dijo-. Deberías practicar un poco.  
  
-¡Encima que te ayudo!  
  
-¡Jeje! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, sabiendo quien soy?  
  
-Bueno... Una cosa eres tú, y otra es Kid, ¿no?  
  
-Entonces... ¿Sigue siendo un desafío?  
  
Shinichi le tendió la mano. Al princípio, Kaito la miró algo extrañado, pero luego la estrechó.  
  
-Según se mire -respondió Shinichi, sonriendo.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Una semana después...  
  
-¡Ahí va! -exclamó Aoko, al encender la luz de su habitación. Encima de la cómoda estaba su collar, con una nota que decía:   
  
"¿Aun seguirás odiándome, encima que te llevo el collar a arreglar?"  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Así que era por eso! -Aoko estrechó el collar y la nota contra su pecho y murmuró-. Gracias, Kid. Te admiro mucho.  
  
FÍN   
_


End file.
